As is known in the lighting industry, it is desirable to provide a "bat wing" lighting distribution. It has been common practice to form this lighting distribution from a light envelope with a single peak lighting intensity. An example of such a device is disclosed in application Ser. No. 632,611, wherein the incoming collimated light is critically reflected and then refracted into a selected control range forming the "bat wing" lighting distribution.